


三号试衣间的客人

by Christywalks



Series: Suits and Sweaters [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Merlin's turn to be the tailor, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“来嘛，”Merlin一句拒绝还没说完已经被对方打断，那人朝他扬起一个带着酒窝意外甜蜜的笑容，额角金棕色的卷发随着他头部的动作微微晃动，“别这么小气，裁缝先生。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	三号试衣间的客人

自二十岁被Kingsman招募以来，Merlin一直坚信自己这样的后勤人员才是整个特工组织最多才多艺的人。说真的，对于一位常年盘踞在屏幕前，手指飞舞于键盘上，眼镜以及马克杯是最好武器的后勤而言，Merlin觉得自己的日常工作实在太局限他的才能了。他并非从未出过外勤，只不过他对大型枪支弹药的喜爱以及略过狠辣的身手让当年的Arthur看过报告后建议他还是多留在总部比较好；他会五种乐器并且样样精通，曾经有次一边为宴会大厅里的客人演奏李斯特一边指挥特工行动还赢得了满堂彩；但Merlin从没告诉过任何人，甚至他的朋友们（如果你坚持把在同一特工组织工作了几十年的人称为朋友的话），他个人认为自己所有的才能中卓越的一项其实是裁缝。  
  
  
  
是的，裁缝，奠定了Kingsman基业的古老手工艺术，仅需要卷尺、布料、缝纫工具以及裁缝的巧手便能改变一个人气场甚至相貌的技能，这才是Merlin最偏爱的神奇魔法。他有时会略微感谢上任Arthur的保守固执，因为他坚持每位为Kingsman工作的人，无论是在外风光无比的骑士特工还是在内蹲守电脑的后勤法师，都必须学会如何正确地测量并裁制出一套西装。当Merlin第一次在萨维尔Kingsman的裁缝店里拿起卷尺的一刹那，他似乎真的感觉到有种魔力在他的手中逐渐凝结而成，就像上古的魔法师念出咒语变幻出骑士的盔甲，Merlin知道现代绅士最完美的战袍也将诞生于自己手中。  
  
  
  
不过这么多年以来Merlin除了被要求在裁缝店内值班外，很少主动为谁量身，毕竟他加入Kingsman三年后就顺利获得了Merlin这一头衔，而除非“王者”Arthur要求，否则“魔法师”先生才不会主动提供自己的服务。  
  
  
  
直到某天一位意外年轻的客人在Merlin当值时猛地推开了店门，然后一言不发地走到三号试衣间门前，朝Merlin歪了歪他漂亮的脑袋。  
  
  
  
“帮我量下身？”  
  
  
  
“我不认为——”  
  
  
  
“来嘛，”Merlin一句拒绝还没说完已经被对方打断，那人朝他扬起一个带着酒窝意外甜蜜的笑容，额角金棕色的卷发随着他头部的动作微微晃动，“别这么小气，裁缝先生。”  
  
  
  
还没等Merlin再次拒绝，对方又笑了笑，径直推开三号试衣间的门走了进去。在心里默默叹了口气，Merlin和店内不知道是本职还是被Arthur派来盯着他们的中年裁缝交代了一声，然后拿起卷尺跟在客人的身后走进试衣间。试衣间内的年轻人已经脱下了自己的西装外套，露出白衬衣下精瘦而优美的腰身。见Merlin推门进来，他那双褐色的眼睛仿佛被点亮一般发出光芒，嘴角又一次勾起一个微笑，但这次的笑容却隐约间略带羞涩，让Merlin的心也稍稍跳得快了一些。  
  
  
  
两人之间再什么都没说，Merlin做了个手势后年轻人乖乖转过身去，朝他展现出自己宽阔健美的后背。Merlin展开手中的卷尺，将一段抵在对方肩线的一侧，然后用手指顺着肩膀的轮廓轻轻展开卷尺。他的手指带着卷尺绕过年轻人的喉节，指腹有意无意地蹭过对方突突跳动的颈动脉，又一次记录下数据。年轻人的身体随着呼吸微微起落，而Merlin在读取卷尺上的数据时凑得太近，鼻尖几乎蹭过对方后颈处柔软的发尾。  
  
  
  
接下来，在测量胸围之前，年轻人不用提醒就乖巧地举起手臂，让Merlin的卷尺从他的腋下轻而易举地穿过，围着他上半身绕了一圈。在记录下必要的数据后Merlin手中的卷尺向下滑落了几十厘米，然后在年轻男人肌肉线条分明却又纤细到非常不必要的腰上缓缓收紧。这次的西装最好是双排扣的，Merlin一边记下腰围的数据一边这样想着，绅士、优雅，并且不会辜负这如此完美的腰线。  
  
  
  
在测量完衣长和袖长后Merlin在年轻客人身边单膝跪下，将卷尺顺着他的臀部绕了一圈。他轻轻贴在卷尺表面的手指感觉到距离他不远的臀部肌肉蓦然紧绷起来扰乱了数据，于是他轻轻拍了拍对方需要被测量的部位，示意他放松下来。身前的年轻人似乎送出一口长长的呼气，身上紧绷的肌肉仿佛听从命令一般缓缓放松。看到年轻的客人如此听话，Merlin愉悦地翘起嘴角，又在刚刚测量好的部位轻轻拍了一下以示奖励。  
  
  
  
终于，当其余所有需要的数据都已测量完毕，Merlin终于要面对最后一个测量部位，也是他故意留到最后的那个部位。他仍然保持单膝跪地的姿势，一只手分开刚才因为测量裤长而站直并拢的膝盖，另一只手将卷尺从大腿内侧的缝隙穿过，正好蹭过对于任何正常人来说都最为私密而脆弱的地方。当他凑近查看数据时，Merlin感觉到身前的这位客人非常微小地颤抖了一下，但他仍然什么都没说，而是继续他的测量。也许他不该如此违背裁缝职业操守地把自己的手在对方的大腿上停留这么久，但那西装裤布料下紧绷的肌肉质感实在是好的叫他不忍心放手。可惜Merlin除了是个好裁缝之外，毕竟还是个好特工，所以他的手仅仅多停留了五秒钟就离开了对方的身体，在最后一次记录下数据后站起身来。  
  
  
  
“测量好了。”当Merlin终于开口时，他听到自己的声音里有种从未有过的沙哑感，仿佛滴水不进在沙漠里徒步走了一天一夜。他忍下清嗓子的念头，因为面前一直背对着他的客人此时正好回过头来，褐色的眼睛聚精会神地看向他，那里面燃烧着的感情虽然陌生，但Merlin却知道如果他现在能迫使自己的目光从客人的身上离开并投向一旁试衣间墙上的镜子，他必定会发现那目光是如此熟悉。“请两周后来试穿，但到时我估计不会在店里。”  
  
  
  
“那怎么行。”年轻的客人笑了，脸颊上的酒窝又一次让他显得年轻而无忧无虑，“我是专门来找你定制这身西装，你当然要从头负责到底。”  
  
  
  
“我下次当值是一个月后。”  
  
  
  
“那我就一个月后再来。”  
  
  
  
“这套西装不急着穿吗？”  
  
  
  
客人没有回答，只是低头看向脚尖，轻轻垂下他带着纤长睫毛的眼睑。  
  
  
  
“那么就请一个月后再来。最后问一下，虽然这该是第一个问题：西装的款式和材料？”  
  
  
  
“哦，你知道的。”年轻人又一次抬头笑了起来，“你知道我想要什么材料。而款式，我知道你在刚才量身时肯定已经想好了。就给我个惊喜吧。”说完这句话，年轻的客人从Merlin身边绕过走向试衣间的门口，留下一句欢快的“Danke schön, Schätzchen”后扬长而去。  
  
  
  
这家伙从身边经过时竟然不要命地摸了一下自己的屁股。Merlin的手握住卷尺缓缓收紧，但最终还是露出一个认命的笑容。  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
两个月后Merlin终于见到了那身西装严丝合缝地包裹在年轻客人的身上仿佛是他的第二层皮肤，双排扣勒出的腰线简直让他在行走间摇曳生姿，精实的大腿随着每一步肌肉的变化都在裤管下撑出一种不同的风情。客人手中握着一把优雅朴素的黑色雨伞，鼻梁上架着一副玳瑁色眼镜，整个人看上去若不是刚接受过女王的接见至少也是刚拍完西装大牌广告从片场回家，样子即风情又得意，惹得街上每个人都频频回头看向他。  
  
  
  
Merlin不由地想，如果自己也在现场，那他保不准也会变成那位可怜的中年上班族，一边回头一边赶路以至于一头撞在了街旁的广告牌上。还好自己正非常安全地坐在Kingsman的指挥室里，并且有幸能够亲自命令这位站在路口风度翩翩的绅士，接下来究竟是向左转还是向右转。  
  
  
  
这的确是他最好的作品之一。Merlin一边欣赏穿着西装的年轻客人干净利落地拐进小巷干掉追来的敌方特工一边略感自豪地想到，而且，有他参与研发的西装新布料防弹效果也让他非常满意。  
  
  
  
似乎听到了Merlin满意的叹息声，刚刚一口气解决掉三名对手但连头发丝都没有半分凌乱的客人突然换了个视角，看向小巷深处的一台监控。Merlin会意地调出这台早已经被自己黑掉的监视器图像，发现年轻的客人正对着自己露出那个他的招牌微笑，灿烂而甜蜜，而酒窝又带出一丝羞涩。在那一瞬间留守在总部的裁缝先生也下意识回给他一个笑容，然后才郁闷意识到他并不在现场，对方看不见自己的表情。  
  
  
  
“我知道你在笑。”耳机里传来这样一声柔软模糊的回应，而画面上年轻的客人已飞快的转过身去挡住了自己的表情。Merlin觉得他这样做兴许是对的，因为他不能冒险让以后技术部门分析任务数据时看到他这位客人那只属于自己的笑容。Merlin的手指在键盘上飞快地敲过一段数据，转眼间从那台监控传来的数据已经被全部抹去，大概只在自己的私密空间里留下了一份。  
  
  
  
那是为了防止Arthur突然问起。Merlin这样在心里告诉自己。  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
在接下来的二十多年里Merlin去裁缝店当值的次数越来越少了。他自从担任后勤和军需总管后早就摆脱了去那里值班的任务，所以他只是偶尔，非常偶尔才会去店铺里转一转，和永远站在那里微笑接待客人的老裁缝聊一聊，实在闲得无聊时亲自动手裁剪和缝制布料。  
  
  
  
不过他当年那位年轻的客人却总能在店铺里逮到他，而且每次都毫不客气地站在三号试衣间的门口，点名要求Merlin进来为他量身。随着时间的推移当年那年轻的客人也愈发成熟英俊，但不变的总有几点：他精瘦的腰身，修长的大腿，永远风度翩翩的绅士气场，以及临走前永远都要在Merlin屁股上摸一把的咸猪手。但Merlin也早已对这光明正大的揩油行为从当年气的想揍人到现在连呼吸都不乱半分，毕竟自己只是被摸了一下屁股，而对方的屁股大腿腰肢脖颈早就在量身时被自己摸了个干干净净。  
  
  
  
况且，他还能够经常欣赏这位客人穿着自己亲手制作的西装时身手利落英姿飒爽的模样。  
  
  
  
Merlin有时会思考自己还要给这位多年的老顾客定制多久的西装，虽然他并不是在抱怨，而且自己的裁缝手艺也的确越来越好了，但随着特工世界的科技不断升级换代，出外勤时身上的装备越来越小但威力却越来越强，他的这位客人定做西装的频率也明显高了起来。刀伤，爆炸，甚至掉入不知名化学液体都能轻而易举地毁掉Merlin几个星期的手工活，然后他的老主顾就会朝Merlin露出他那几十年如一日的招牌笑容，拖着他走进裁缝店的三号试衣间。Merlin也会在替他量体后度过几个不眠不休的夜晚，加班加点保证他的主顾能在下次出门前穿上自己手制的西装。  
  
  
  
正如这次他的老主顾因为一场自己引起的爆炸在床上昏迷了几个周，醒来后半天都没浪费立即拖着Merlin去了裁缝店。Merlin这次选了一套深色的竖条纹西装，仍然是他和他的老主顾都偏爱的双排扣，但这次的腰身收得更紧了一些。他的客人很明显地瘦了，在病床上昏迷的这几个周不仅让他长出了有些滑稽的胡子（Merlin发誓他没有笑），还让他的腰围减了一厘米。  
  
  
  
该死的混蛋以及他该死的腰，又要让多少人一头撞上路边的广告牌。Merlin一边缝腰线一边怨恨地想着。  
  
  
  
只不过这次他想错了，因为他的混蛋主顾换上这身西装后直接上了飞机飞到了大洋彼岸，在失去理智但仍然身手利落地解决掉近百人后被人一枪贯穿颅骨，眼镜中传来的图像仅剩肯塔基颓圮的天际映衬着落寞不语的树梢。  
  
  
  
在那一刻Merlin的裁缝事业彻底走到了尽头。  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
“先生？”  
  
  
  
“怎么了？”Merlin在难得从裁缝店正门进入Kingsman总部时被永远驻守在店内的老裁缝叫住了。对方苍老而睿智的眼睛里闪着一抹不符合他年龄的亮光，每次都让Merlin觉得，他一定是各种意义上自己的老前辈。  
  
  
  
“三号试衣间有位客人要求您去替他量身。”  
  
  
  
Merlin深吸一口气皱起眉头。“要求我？我还有别的事情，你找别人去吧。”  
  
  
  
“不，这位顾客坚持一定要让您替他量身，因为，按照他的原话说‘我有量身完毕后对裁缝揩油的习惯，贵店恐怕只有一位裁缝能够忍受’。”  
  
  
  
Merlin的手颤抖起来。他那双无论在敲击键盘、握紧枪支还是穿针引线一向稳如磐石的手剧烈地颤抖起来，然后他从桌上一把抓起卷尺，抿紧嘴唇大步迈向三号试衣间，猛地推开了门。  
  
  
  
门后背对着他站着他那位好久都没能来光临的老主顾，身上穿着一套虽然合身但懂行的人一眼就能认出是量产货的西装，手里原本标志性的雨伞也没了踪影。听到门开的声音，他的客人下意识从左边转过头来，但却又立即换了个方向转身，只不过那短短的一秒钟也让Merlin清楚地看到他左眼处包扎的白色绷带。Merlin什么都没说，只是一步迈过去阻止了他的动作，然后他缓缓展开手中的卷尺，颤抖却也坚定地掀开对方的西装下摆，绕过客人的腰。多年的量身让他根本不用看卷尺的度数，只凭感觉就知道这次的数据是多少。  
  
  
  
离得近了之后Merlin能够闻到对方身上那股混合着衣物漂白剂，医院消毒水以及熟悉的须后水的味道，也许还有别的味道，像是肯塔基教堂空气中弥漫不散的鲜血味，子弹穿透皮肤的烧焦味，但Merlin一概不在乎。他环住客人的手臂很没有职业道德地在对方腰部缓缓收紧，接着把脸埋在对方现在如此突起的肩胛骨上，任凭自己的眼镜在对方的身体与自己的脸庞之间险些被挤得变了形，又被自己的眼泪糟蹋地一塌糊涂。  
  
  
  
“你瘦了。”他过了好久才勉强说出这一句话，指尖仍然紧紧捏着卷尺上的度数。他的客人在身前轻轻笑了起来，即使Merlin现在的位置看不到正脸，他也知道这个笑容必定在对方的脸颊上挤出一对可爱的酒窝。接下来他的客人干了一件几十年来从未有过的事情，他反客为主，从Merlin手里抽出那截卷尺，然后松松地圈在Merlin搂在他身前的手腕上，纤长的手指覆上Merlin凸起的腕骨。  
  
  
  
“你也瘦了。”Merlin在三号试衣间的客人转过头来，脸颊一侧的酒窝正如记忆中的一般甜蜜。  
  
  
  
-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 首发随缘，但还是觉得应该搬到AO3来为这对西皮添砖加瓦
> 
> Danke schön, Schätzchen这句是德语的“多谢了小宝贝”，为什么是德语第一是因为我乐意（，第二是因为知道马强老师原本在慕尼黑读法律后来才去学演戏后，和室友一致觉得他绝对是因为德国的法律读不下去hhhh。德语里面亲爱的或者宝贝是Schatz（发音大概是傻子【x），后面加个-chen通常是“小”的意思
> 
> 以及，里面量身全都是我百度的，有不对的地方全是我的错


End file.
